


You Who Move Me

by m00n_river



Series: Glee Season 2 - Reaction Fics [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Episode: s02e16 Original Song, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Just to Spice It Up, Light Angst, M/M, POV Blaine Anderson, POV Kurt Hummel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_river/pseuds/m00n_river
Summary: Episode 'Original Song' but with some background on the scenes.☆J
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee Season 2 - Reaction Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840201
Kudos: 14





	1. Being Moved

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback in the comments - I love hearing it!
> 
> You might want to read the previous ones, it will make more sense!

The life of Blaine Anderson was going characteristically well before meeting Kurt Hummel. He was a vital part of one of the most prestigious show choirs in American history, he was popular at school and was coping with his own internal turmoil about never finding someone to love him as much as he felt he had the capacity to love surprisingly well. And all of this didn’t change when the ethereal boy danced his way into Blaine’s world, it just became insignificant. Not that he was aware of that. All he knew was that Kurt was very, very important to him, and that he didn’t want to risk what they had for anything. Of course he had gotten the odd urge here and there (Perhaps more frequently than here and there) to hold Kurt’s lithe body as close to his own as he could get, to press his lips onto every bare bit of pale flesh he could find, to let himself be completely taken by the enchanting boy, regardless of any future pain caused by him. But, he refrained. Whenever he felt an urge, his mother’s voice popped into his head. _“Don’t get your hopes up, Blainey, love isn’t as amazing as you think it will be. When you realise you love someone, it won’t hit you like a ton of bricks. It will just be a true fact.”_ Oh how wrong she was.

It was as if Blaine finally understood, but still knew he had so much left to learn. It wasn’t like this when he realised he had a crush on Jeremiah. He felt guilty even comparing the two experiences. This was so much more. As Blaine watched Kurt sing Blackbird, he realised that he had been looking at Kurt for months, never really seeing him. But Kurt knew. Kurt saw. God, he had been so blind. How could he have ignored such a wonder, such a revelation? 

Blaine knew that he was an extremely passionate person. He once described his emotions to a Dalton guidance counsellor as boulders being thrown at his head. But, for once, he didn’t feel as though he was crumbling under the weight of keeping all of his emotions intact, because he wasn’t paying attention to the other emotions, it was as if they didn’t exist. Blaine felt like he was on fire, he must have been glowing. He would be wondering why the other Warblers weren’t staring in awe at the yellow light that must have been emitting from his chest if it weren’t for the fact that he couldn’t have given less of a damn about the other Warblers - only one. 

Sure, Blaine had always known Kurt was attractive. Unbelievably so, ever since the day they first met and he mistook him for an angel. Upon reflection, that was probably what Kurt was. Because Kurt had changed his life in an indescribable way. There was something so hauntingly beautiful about the boy in his funeral suit, delicate tears falling off of delicate cheeks. What had Blaine done to deserve him? He could die now and be very well pleased, knowing that he had met an angel. 

The song ended and Blaine immediately missed Kurt’s voice. He was suddenly stuck with a memory, of a night he barely remembered and was desperate to forget. 

_“Please be patient with me.”_

‘I am coming’ his heart cried. ‘I won’t leave you ever again.’ 


	2. Becoming The Mover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick disclaimer - we talk a little about death in this chapter so please avoid the first paragraph if you are triggered by any of that.

Kurt treated decorating Pavarotti's casket as though he was on Project Runway, and wouldn’t let anyone else volunteer for the task. Not that anyone did. The death of the little bird hadn’t shaken anyone up as much as it had him. But he pushed that thought from his mind, instead turning his attention to the glittering array of hand-picked rhinestones and mirror shards in front of him, and gluing them all on with the utmost precision and care. Some may say that Kurt had an especially difficult relationship with death, what with his own mother’s happening so soon in his life, and some would say that Kurt became manic at the thought, controlling only the things he could and giving in to overwhelming, head-ache inducing stress about the things he couldn’t, but Kurt’s philosophy was: If you were going to leave the world, it made sense to do it in a more stylish way than how you came in. A light-hearted way of saying, death is messy, cover it with glitter and try your goddamn hardest not to give in to the darkness. Sure, Pavoratti was just a bird. But he was still a living, breathing thing that had thoughts and all of those ended in a matter of seconds. It reminded Kurt once more that life is a fleeting, precious thing and that you should waste as little time as possible being unhappy. Which, in turn, reminded Kurt of Blaine.

Oh, Blaine. What a mind-fuck that was to untangle. Blaine had asked him to wait, he had, he was. His love hadn’t dimmed or diminished in any way, no matter how many sleepless nights he spent trying to list Blaine’s flaws, and banish him from his mind. He got as far as 7 flaws he himself was unaware of, each irritatingly cute, and the obvious flaw of not being in love with Kurt, and as for trying to banish in from his mind, well… you didn’t exactly need to be a mind-reader to see how in love with Blaine Kurt still was. At that very thought, Kurt heard that familiar, velvet smooth voice on his right side, coming from the door. 

“What’s that?” Glancing up at Blaine would never cause Kurt’s heart to beat just a little quicker, that bashful smile was his kryptonite. 

“I’m decorating Pavoratti’s casket.” Kurt surveyed his handiwork, not too shabby. 

“Well, finish up, I have the perfect song for our number, and we should practise.” Oh right, Blaine had asked the Warblers that morning to sing a duet with him. Kurt, specifically. That was just another impossible puzzle piece that Kurt needed to add to the endless jigsaw of mismatched pieces that was their relationship. If only Blaine could be as open all the time as he was when he was drunk, but not quite as cryptic. 

“Do tell.” 

“”Candles” by Hey Monday.” Dear Lord, the puzzle intensifies. 

“I’m impressed, you’re usually so Top 40!” 

“Well I wanted something a little more emotional.” Blaine sat down in the chair opposite Kurt. He seemed nervous. _God, just ask the question you really want to ask!_ Kurt mentally slapped himself. 

“Why did you pick me to sing that song with?” Kurt expected just some throw away compliment about how his voice was a gift from the heavens and deserved to be heard by a competition audience that would be so very _Blaine_. Not that Kurt didn’t appreciate Blaine’s constant thread of praise, but honestly it just made the puzzle more confusing. But, instead of the compliment, Kurt actually found Blaine shifting in his seat, clearly worried about something. Before Kurt could tell him to just spit it out already, Blaine took a deep breath and began what seemed like a practised monologue. 

“Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself, ‘Oh, there you are! I’ve been looking for you forever.” There was a slight pause where Blaine shifted in his seat and placed his hand firmly on top of Kurt’s, as the other boy held his breath, for fear of ruining the moment he knew this was. It was that moment. Not the ‘Oh, there you are!’ moment Blaine had been talking about. More the moment at the end of the rom-com where the love interest finally realises how blind they’d been and profess their infatuation and apologise for it taking them so long. “Watching you do Blackbird, this week. That was a moment for me. About you.” Blaine looked like he was struggling how to put his thoughts into words. Kurt wanted to offer encouragement but couldn’t get his lips to work. “You move me, Kurt.” _Oh, God_ , that wasn’t what he expected to hear, _deep breaths, deep breaths._ “And this duet would just be an excuse to spend… more time with you.” Finally, Blaine closed the gap between their mouths that had been so wide for so long, and captured his lips in a searing kiss. 

_Wow._

This was it. This was the end of the movie, butts-on-seats, title card, popcorn selling kiss that he had always dreamed about. No, it wasn’t perfect, but it was magic. When their lips first connected, it was soft and hesitant, both parties reeling with nerves, and just as they were about to part, their teeth got locked in a strange sort of battle, and then righted themselves before Blaine backed off and fixed Kurt with an intense look before sitting back down again. 

Was that kiss perfect? _No._

Was it everything Kurt had hoped for? _And more._

Was it everything Kurt longed to experience for as long as he stayed on this wretched Earth? _God, yes._

Kurt was forced out of him reverie by Blaine’s disbelieving chuckle, as though he couldn’t quite believe what he just did. 

“Um, we should… we should practice.” _Practice?_ Kurt thought _What’s the point in practising when we could just do that all the time?_

“I thought we were.” That was enough to spur Blaine into action, and the dark haired boy lunged forward against, seeking out Kurt’s lips, and the jigsaw was finally completed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if I prefer writing from Kurt's POV or Blaine's - let me know what you prefer! If you want to see this scene from Blaine's perspective, I had worried that would be a bit repetitive, but if you want to read it please tell me!
> 
> Soon, I'm going to write the rest of this scene, whatever happens after that, it might get a little steamy.


End file.
